Multi-sensor video cameras having multiple image sensors mounted next to each other for monitoring a scene are becoming popular, e.g., for surveillance applications. Images captured from the multiple image sensors may be used for creating a panorama image of the scene. There are many processing steps involved in creating such a panorama image. The images from the image sensors often need to be transformed to reduce aberrations from the lenses, the overlap of the images from the neighboring image sensors need to be identified, and the overlapping parts often need to be processed in order to create a smooth stitching, or blending, of the images captured from image sensors mounted next to each other.
The creating of a panorama image, and, in particular, the processing carried out in order to achieve a smooth stitching, is hence quite processing demanding. Performing this image processing at a high pace, such as in a high frame rate multi-sensor monitoring camera, requires a lot of processing power. Since processing power typically is a limited resource in a video camera, it is therefore of interest to ease the processing requirements of a video camera when creating a panorama image.